Doubts
by PennypPen
Summary: Ranamon has self doubts after a fight doesn't go well. Can Mercurymon help her thorugh it?


Doubts

"Am I really meant to be a legendary warrior?" Ranamon asked herself as she stepped into her pool. "I can fight but I don't feel like I'm any good. I don't what I should do?"

Ranamon sunk lower into the cool blue waters of her hidden pool. Why was she thinking this way? She knew she was chosen for a reason, and she knew she was a good fighter, but the last battle worried her. If it weren't for Mercurymon she would have been killed. She wasn't thinking and Kazemon sent a blast of wind towards Ranamon. Mercurymon stepped in right in time and took the attack for Ranamon. Now a day later Ranamon was still worried, not only about her own abilities but about Mercurymon. She hadn't seen him since the battle ended. She wasn't told anything about what happened she was told to go and take cover.

"Please let Mercurymon be ok, please." Ranamon silently pleaded. "Please please please."

Just as she was about to go under she heard someone coming. Grub lemon was comer closer to her pool. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad so Ranamon relaxed a little as her head appeared above the surface. For the longest time Grubl;emon didn't say anything. So Ranamon spoke.

"Is Mercurymon ok?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice. "Is he hurt is it my fault?"

"Calm down." Grumblemon said genially. "Mercurymon will be fine in a few days, for now he needs to rest. And Ranamon, nothing was your fault and Mercurymon isn't mad at you."

"Can I see him?" Ranamon asked timidly. She had no idea why she felt so small and afraid.

"I don't see why not." Grumblemon said. "He's in his room."

"Thanks," Ranamon said as she stepped out of her pool and dried off.

"Can I come in?" Ranamon asked when she got to Mercurymon's room.

There was a long pause, Ranamon was about to turn and go back when Mercurymon responded. "Yeah, come on in Ranamon."

Ranamon walked in and went to sit by Mercurymon who was lying down on his bed. She looked at him; his rigth arm was in a cast and in a sling. Ranamon couldn't help but think that this was her fault. Why hadn't she been strong enough to fight? She could normal take on Kazemon, but yesterday she couldn't.

Mercurymon could tell Ranamon was bothered by something. "Ranamon, this isn't your fault, ok? Please don't think for a minute you caused any of this"

Ranamon couldn't help it she felt tear forming in her eyes, and before she had a chance to push them back they started sliding down her check. "I'm so sorry Mercurymon, I know it's my fault I'm not strong enough to fight any more." Ranamon gave in and started sobbing.

There was a long moment of silence as Ranamon continued to cry. Mercurymon didn't say anything until Ranamon was finished. When Ranamon finally stopped crying and Mercurymon said, "look, I know you feel like this is your fault, but it's not. I know you feel like you aren't strong enough, but you are strong. Ranamon you are one of the strongest digimon I know. And if you think I blame you for my injury you would be wrong, you are not to blame."

"But I," Ranamon started. "I was weak and wasn't paying attention. How are you not mad at me?"

Mercurymon smiled. "Do you know what really happened my lady?"

"Well… sort of…. No not really." Ranamon replied.

"Well," Mercurymon started. "You know that you where building up the strength of an attack when Kazemon shot. What you don't is that her attack wasn't fair. She was going for the water tower you where on and if she hit it you surly would have gone down. I was right near by when she shot. So instead of having the attack hit your tower and causing you greater damage I stepped in and took the attack. But when your attack was complete, Kazemon was still attacking me. So when you fired you counter acted the rest of the attack. So you see in some ways we saved each other. Do you get?"

Ranamon stared blankly at Mercurymon, whishing she could see his eyes so she could read his expression. Mercurymon could see Ranamon's confused look. He tried to sit up and out his left hand on Ranamon's check. "My lady, you are very strong and not to blame. Please understand me and believe me, for I am telling the truth."

Mercurymon's hand was still on Ranamon's check; she slowly brought her and up to meet Mercurymon's. "The why do I feel like I need to say I'm sorry so much?"

"That's because you still feel like it's your fault." Mercurymon said. "Please don't let this bother you. You are not to blame."

And before Ranamon knew what was happening Mercurymon removed his left hand from Ranamon's check and kissed her. Ranamon was in complete shock; Mercurymon kissed her and was still kissing her. Finally Mercurymon pulled away from Ranamon and smiled. With out thinking Ranamon bent over and kissed Mercurymon.

"WOW." Ranamon thought.

"WOW." Mercurymon also thought.

"I think you have had enough excitement for today Mercurymon, I better be going and you better get some rest. Thanks, and feel better." Ranamon turned to go but ran back and kissed Mercurymon one more time before she left.

After Ranamon left Mercurymon was deep in thought. "What did I do to deserved to be kissed? Good god, Ranamon I have known you almost all my life and yet I'm still learning things about you."

Back at Ranamon's pool Ranamon also was lost in her own thoughts. "Why did Mercurymon kiss me? I have known ever since I was a toddler and I feel like I still don't know him very well. Why did he kiss me? Does he like me or was that just for comfort?"

A few days later Mercurymon was up and getting around. He and Ranamon bumped into each other. No one said anything. But Ranamon finally spoke. "Uh about the uh kiss. Was it just for comfort or is there more I should know?"

"I don't know why I did it," Mercurymon answered. "But yes my lady it was only for comfort. And what of yours? Do you have feelings or twas it only for comfort?"

"I did it in return cause I thought that was what I was supposed to do. And it was also for comfort. You're hurt and have been such a good friend, it was also a way to say thanks. To tell the truth it might be weird if we dated cause we work together you know?"

"Ah true." Mercurymon said. "Lets stay friends and forget about the kiss. Shall we?"

"What kiss?" Ranamon asked.

"Very funny." Mercurymon said.

The two friends walked off together to find the two other digimon they work with and to discuses future battle plans.

So what do you think? Leave a comment and PLEASE take my poll so I can start on my big chaptered story.


End file.
